Another Love Triangle!
by The12labors
Summary: Myabe the title should be square not Kaname, Aidou and Zero are in love with one Kisses if you can guess If not, what the hell! You're in the wrong Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

He almost kissed me.

I turned around. I couldn't bear to look at him. My cheeks were tinged with pink. Through my peripheral vision I saw that his cheeks were not under the influence of any color, least of all red.

But wait, he almost kissed me. Kiriyu Zero almost kissed me. Why would he kiss me?

I should be ashamed for letting him get that close. After all, I am sort of dating Kaname Kuran. I loved Kaname Kuran, but Zero almost kissed me.

Why did I wish to emit the 'almost' from that sentence?

He was lying on the bed. Today was a bad day. Life was getting way to complicated, it was almost as if the very clear boundaries of vampires and humans at school were blurring.

His fingers stroked my hair. It felt so natural. Almost like it was supposed to be like this.

"You almost kissed me." I murmured. I was in a daze. My brain wasn't really functioning, and I assumed my words to be incoherent.

"You'll know when I kiss you." He said, as he smirked.

Damn his vampire hearing! I really must remember that Zero is a vampire now. What would Kaname senpai say if he found me here with Zero, alone and defenseless? I shuddered at the thought.

Zero sensed my shudder. His fingers moved from my hair to my face.

I turned to look at him. When did we become like this, so incomplete without each other.

I proceeded to lay my head on his chest. I wish I could stop time. Maybe just lay like this forever.

He leaned in. I brushed my hair behind my neck to make space for his fangs to sink in. I moaned as he sucked my blood.

Slowly his fangs receded. But I wanted more. I pressed his head onto my neck and he violently pulled away.

"Have you gone mad?"He asked. His face was an angry mask but his eyes were hurt and betrayed.

I sulked in silence. I really didn't want to answer his question. What was I doing endangering my own life? Maybe I really had gone mad.

I think I saw hesitation before Zero walked out.

Damn! It was hard having a vampire brother. I should probably go and apologize to him. I'm sorry Zero. I shouldn't have done that. It was foolish.

Riiiiight. I felt as if everything I did was foolish nowadays.

I groaned. I thought I heard some shuffling of feet just outside my door. Maybe I was delusional now. It would explain a lot of things.

I buried my face in a pillow.

"Will you be mine Yuuki…forever?"

Those were the only words that resounded in her mind. What was I supposed to do? I never thought of Kaname that way. He was my savior, my protector, my guardian angel. It confused me to even think of him as a lover. Too bad I didn't mention that to him. Instead, I nodded.

I felt my conscious drifting to sleep.

Tomorrow, I would have to tell Kaname how I really felt. I thought I felt someone give me a peck on my cheek, but I was dreaming ne?

* * *

**A/N: This is my first VK fanfiction, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki woke up late. She was seething with anger when she realised that her "father" and Zero left for school already. I mean what was the point of having a brother and a father who was the chairman of your school of they didn't wake you up for school!

Frowning, she hastily changed, brushed her teeth and whipped up an impromptu breakfast. She was going to be late today. She considered giving school a miss. Didn't she have a Vampire to confess to or, more accurately a vampire to unconfess too?

No. That just stressed her out more. When would she tell him? How would he take it? She stepped out of the house, locking the door behind her. Her hair was a mess. Maybe she could get Yori- chan to try and make her look a little more human. (**More bad humour. I can only apologize.**)

She began to walk briskly. She checked her watch. Brisk walking was not going to cut it, she would have to run.

"Damn it!" she swore as she noticed a sleek black car blocking her path. She jogged around it, but the car just caught up again. One of the tinted windows was rolled down and a voice said "Running away from me already?" It was a voice Yuuki recognised.

"Kaname- senpai! What are you doing here? It's daylight." She whispered the last part. Even though she dreaded the talk she was going to have with her beloved senpai, her face lit up the moment she saw him. After everything he would always be the man who gave her a second shot at life. Plus, he was always there for her.

"My dear Yuuki is late for school. Is it not the duty of her boyfriend to drop her?" He said, patting at the black leather seat on his right. Yuuki hesitated but only momentarily. This would be the perfect opportunity to talk and she was really late!

She slithered into the car. Aidou- senpai was driving.

"Ohaiyo! Aidou- senpai." She said. There was only a tight-lipped nod in reply. Aidou senpai didn't seem like his normal cheerful and rather hyperactive self. Oh well, at least he was there Yuuki thought, sighing in relief.

There was no way she could break up with Kaname – senpai in front of Aidou- senpai. No matter how close it was.

Yep! You keep telling yourself that, Yuuki thought.

The ride was mainly small talk and awkward chit chat. Awkward because of what Yuuki had on her mind. Kaname was much too polite. In fact his behaviour actually made Yuuki reconsider breaking up with him which was stupid because them being together in the first place was just one big misunderstanding. Unfortunately Kaname didn't share her sentiments. When they had arrived at the school gates Kaname gave her a tiny peck on her cheeks. She flushed a bright crimson and walked towards school with an even greater speed.

Five steps. Five steps, that was all it took before Zero caught up with her. "Why did he drop you?" Zero asked. He seemed angry, but who knows? He always was angry nowadays.

"Probably because I was getting late, and no one woke me up." Yuuki said, looking rather resentfully at the tall boy.

"And whose fault is that?" Zero added.

"I have to go Zero, unless you have something important to say..." Yuuki said. She was looking for an apology, even though she knew her over sleeping was her own fault.

"Remember when I told you you'd know when I'd kiss you?"He said.

I immediately blushed a deep red, "Zer-"

I was cut off by a kiss from him. It was aggressive yet soft. I tried to pull away, but soon gave up. One moment Zero was kissing me, and then he was thrown across the ground.

"Any last words?" Kaname asked.

"Yes. She belongs with me." Zero added, taking out his gun.

_**A/N: I've had this written for a while but I'm not at all satisfied with it.**_

_**Constructive criticism is very,very welcome.**_


End file.
